


My Parents Aren't Home

by ludolefebvre



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, High School AU, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, both characters are 18+, jock!dima, nerd!sergey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ludolefebvre/pseuds/ludolefebvre
Summary: Sergey Lazarev, geek extraordinnaire, has had a big ol' crush on the captain of the school's hockey team all year- but there's one problem. He's pretty sure Dima doesn't even know who he is. So when Dima asks Sergey to help him study for the upcoming chemistry exam a week before prom, Sergey jumps at the chance.When he gets to Dima's house, though, it becomes clear that his crush had something else in mind.
Relationships: Dima Bilan/Sergey Lazarev
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	My Parents Aren't Home

Sergey rings the doorbell, licking his lips nervously. Should he have knocked instead? Or texted Dima? He still can’t believe he has his crush’s number. He reminds himself that Dima probably just wants to use him to get a passing grade, and a few months from now, he’ll be across the country on a hockey scholarship, and none of this will matter. None of it.

Sergey nearly falls backwards off the front step as Dima opens the door. Dima’s smile dazzles him. “Hey! You’re a bit early …” Sergey gulps as he realizes that Dima is in just joggers, with a towel slung around his neck, hair still damp from a shower. 

“Oh, I- I’m sorry, I can come back later, I-” he stammers, clutching the straps of his backpack.

“Nah, don’t worry about it,” Dima laughs. “Come on in.”

Sergey steps into the house and Dima shuts the door behind him. “I’m gonna go get dressed, just meet me upstairs. My room is at the end of the hall.”

“Okay.”

Sergey hangs up his jacket and takes off his shoes, figuring it might take Dima a few minutes to be ready for him. He goofs around on his phone for a moment or two before shouldering his backpack again and climbing the stairs. He heads down the hall, his socks padding softly against the carpet. 

“Can I come in?”

“Yeah.”

When Sergey pushes the already-slightly-ajar door, he sees that Dima has not yet put on a shirt. In fact, he’s not any more dressed than he was when he invited Sergey into the house. “Oh, uh, if you need another minute then-”

“Nah, I don’t.” Dima shrugs. “It’s warm in here anyway. Here, just put your stuff over by the closet.”

Sergey does as he’s told, crouching down and unzipping his bag and pulling a notebook out. “So I was thinking we could start with reviewing last semester,” he says, with his back to Dima. Sergey stands, and when he turns back around, he squeaks loudly in surprise as his lips are met with Dima’s. Dima has his hands on Sergey’s shoulders, pushing his back against the closet door. He kisses the boy softly until Sergey starts to kiss back. Dima pulls back slightly, but only an inch, so Sergey can still feel his minty breath on his lips.

“I’ve seen the way you look at me in school,” he whispers. “You want me bad, don’t you?”

Sergey’s face flushes with a mixture of surprise and embarrassment. “Is it that obvious…?”

Dima laughs softly. “You don’t even have a clue how cute you are, do you?”

“I-”

“Shh,” Dima smiles, muffling Sergey’s answer with another kiss. He brings his hand to Sergey’s wrist and pulls him to the bed, sitting down on the edge, the kiss growing hungrier. Sergey’s technique is a little sloppy, obviously from a lack of experience, but he’s enthusiastic, bringing his hand up to cup Dima’s cheek as they continue to make out on Dima’s bed. Dima’s hands sneak under Sergey’s t-shirt, making the boy shiver. He scratches and strokes lightly at Sergey’s skin for a moment, satisfied with the sounds it earns him. He bites down softly on Sergey’s bottom lip, making the boy moan into his mouth. He moans louder still as Dima’s hand travels downwards to rub his crotch. Dima breaks the kiss and continues to tease Sergey over his jeans with one hand, using the other to push Sergey’s shirt up. Sergey gets the hint, fumbling in excitement as he takes his shirt off and throws it onto the carpet. Then Dima pushes him down so that he’s laying on the bed.   
  


“You make me so fucking horny,” Dima purrs, unbuttoning Sergey’s trousers and rubbing the bulge in his boxers. He pulls the waistband down without hesitation, grinning as Sergey’s dick springs free, erect and flushed. Sergey gasps, and moans as Dima gives him a few pumps in his fist and then takes the other man’s cock into his hot, wet mouth. His very first blowjob, from the most popular guy in school, a week before prom.

Dima’s full, plump lips are wrapped around Sergey’s cock, and he bobs his head as he takes even more of his length into his mouth. 

“Fuck…” Sergey whispers, unable to take his eyes off of the sight.

Sergey moans desperately as the clinging heat of Dima’s wet mouth slowly drives him crazy. Dima’s plush lips pull up and down on Sergey’s throbbing shaft, leaving it glistening. He reaches down to thread his fingers through Dima’s damp locks, letting his own head drop back onto the bed. “Ohh…” 

Dima pulls off after a moment, smiling and wiping his mouth with the side of his hand. He gets off the bed, causing Sergey to look at him in bewilderment. “Gimme a second,” Dima says.

Dima pulls his own joggers and underwear off, revealing his firm, round butt. He turns around, lazily stroking his sizable cock in his hand, pulling open his bedside drawer and fumbling around for lube. Sergey can’t resist, so he reaches out and gives Dima’s ass a slap, revelling in how it jiggles slightly. Dima stiffens for half a second, then laughs. “Nerd,” he snickers, climbing onto the bed. He flops down beside Sergey, lube in hand. “So, am I pitching, or you?

”

Sergey goes wide-eyed in surprise. “Uhh…”

  
“Wait, are you a virgin?”

Sergey flushes pink. “Wh-what? No-”

“Oh my god, you totally are!”

“Well-” Sergey’s voice almost cracks, but Dima leans over and gives him a long, languid kiss that makes Sergey feel like he’s melting. 

“That’s okay. I think it’s kinda sweet. Besides, I prepped a little anyway.” He uncaps the lube and pours some into his hand. “I’ll teach you what guys like,” he lilts, taking Sergey’s dick into his hand and stroking it, making sure it’s coated liberally with lube. He takes his slick fingers and reaches between his legs, letting Sergey watch with a mixture of arousal and uncertainty as he prepares himself. He puts on a bit of a show, moaning as he pumps his fingers in and out, arching his back slightly. Sergey’s eyes are wide as he watches Dima hungrily, barely able to believe that this is happening. Dima pulls his fingers out and wipes them on the sheets, grinning at Sergey. He sits up and climbs over Sergey, straddling his lap. “You ready for this?”

Sergey nods quickly, reaching forward to rest his hands on Dima’s slender hips. Dima takes a deep breath, bracing one hand on Sergey’s bare chest, and uses the other hand to guide Sergey’s dick to his entrance. They moan in tandem as Dima sinks down on Sergey’s cock, feeling it spread him open. Sergey’s fingers dig into Dima’s muscles as Dima rolls his hips downwards, ripping a moan from Sergey’s throat. “A-aahh…!” 

Sergey struggles to focus while Dima fucks himself on his cock, but he doesn’t want to miss a single moment. Dima is beautiful, sweat starting to bead around his chin as his hips rock up and down, his own cock flushed and starting to leak pre-cum from the tip. He nearly squeals, head thrown back, fingers rubbing and pinching at his own nipples. Sergey moves his hands upwards to cover Dima’s, locking eyes with his partner. “C’mon,” Dima moans, “I know we can have a little more fun than this…” He smirks, and Sergey takes that as a challenge. He’s not sure if his next move will make Dima hate him, but he might as well try it. He sits up and pulls Dima off of him in one fluid motion, and then their positions are reversed, Sergey on top of Dima. He fumbles for a second as he guides the tip of his cock back to Dima’s entrance, but when he pushes in, he knows he’s done the right thing. Dima nearly screams in pleasure as Sergey roughly pushes all the way in. Dima clutches Sergey’s back, wrapping his legs around Sergey’s waist as Sergey pistons his hips back and forth, in and out, hitting Dima’s prostate with nearly every thrust. 

“O-oh God… ohhh… yes, I- ahhh, yes! Don’t stop!” Dima gasps between moans, clinging to Sergey, feeling the underside of his stiff cock brush against Sergey’s stomach. Shivers of pleasure run up his spine when Sergey reaches his hands up to grip the wooden slats of Dima’s headboard, gaining more leverage to fuck him even harder. Dima’s so glad that no one else is home, so he can be as loud as he wants. “F-fuck! Faster, please!” 

Sergey’s thighs feel like they’re going to give out, and he buries his face in Dima’s neck, biting down on the soft, salty skin, relishing in the other man’s cries of ecstasy. He feels tingly all over, like he’s floating, and he fucks Dima as hard as he can, hearing the boy scream his name. He feels his crush start to unravel beneath him, thighs and hands shaking as he babbles and moans, face and chest all flushed and sweaty. Sergey feels like something is coiling tight in his groin, and a few harsh, erratic thrusts later he comes harder than he ever has in his life. Judging by Dima’s screams a few seconds later, and the cum that now coats Sergey’s stomach and chest, it was good for him, too. Sergey collapses on top of Dima, thighs shaking from exertion. Dima’s still moaning gently in the afterglow, arms circled tightly around Sergey’s waist. “H-holy shit…”

“Wow,” Sergey sighs shakily, nuzzling Dima’s neck. “That was … mm.. Did I do okay?”

“You nerd,” Dima whispers, “That was the best sex I’ve had all year.” 

Sergey flushes even pinker, burying his smile in Dima’s shoulder. They lie there in each other’s arms, panting gently. Dima gives Sergey a tender kiss on his temple. “Do you wanna go shower?”

“Together?”

“Mhm.” 

“Okay.”

The shower offers them more time to explore each other’s bodies, tangled together under the streaming water, kissing and squeezing and rubbing together. Sergey gives Dima a few hickeys. Eventually, they’re clean, and get back into their clothes. Sergey doesn’t want to go home just yet, so they cuddle on Dima’s bed and try to actually get a bit of studying done.

"By the way... do you have a date for prom yet?"


End file.
